


Icarus (is flying too close to the sun)

by Amberdemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdemons/pseuds/Amberdemons
Summary: Inspired by The Fall of Icarus.The title is from Icarus by Bastille.





	Icarus (is flying too close to the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard lowkey, but i wanna see progress so imma keep at it!!

_More_

 

I was never _satisfied_ , never _sated_ , never _happy_.

 

I craved _more_.

 

More of the freedom I was never meant to have.  
More of the cool air against my face, arms, legs.  
More of the life I never knew.

 

I knew this would _kill_ me, but I never stopped.

 

This’ll send me to my grave, but I still crave

 

_MORE_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
